musicseriasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lace and Whiskey(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Warner Music Group Дата релиза:29 апреля, 1977 Треклист 1. It's Hot Tonight 03:21 2. Lace and Whiskey 03:13 3. Road Rats 04:51 4. Damned If You Do 03:15 5. You and Me 05:09 6. King of the Silver Screen 05:35 7. Ubangi Stomp 02:12 8. (No More) Love at Your Convenience 03:49 9. I Never Wrote Those Songs 04:33 10. My God 05:40 Тексты песен 1. IT'S HOT TONIGHT It's hot tonight Too hot for talkin' It's hot tonight I sweat tonight I sweat no sleeping It's too hot tonight Dogs are barkin' Cats are screamin' Streets are steamin' Gods own heats the devil' demon My turn tonight To burn with fever I burn tonight I smoke tonight I'm all on fire It's damn hot tonight Summer nights they Make me crazy Make me all hazy It's hot tonight It's too hot for talkin' It's hot tonight I sweat tonight I sweat no sleeping It's too hot tonight Dogs are barkin' Cats are screamin' Streets are steamin' Gods own heats the devil' demon, yeah 2. LACE AND WHISKEY I find myself running in circles Lost and half insane And I need a cure sometimes To knock out the pain So I yell out for some kind of angel To come down and rescue me Be as soft as you can Put a drink in my hand I'm as scared as I ever could be Gimme lace and whiskey Mamas home remedy Double indemnity Fills me with ecstasy La-aa-aace and whiskey Lots of things I really want here Lots of things I really need There's an animal soul inside That I've gotta feed My hot mamas feminine body Always gets a rise from me She's so soft in my hands I give her all she can stand Make a full fledged man outta me Gimme lace and whiskey Mamas home remedy Double indemnity Fills me with ecstasy La-aa-ace and whiskey La-aa-ace and whiskey I ain't hard assed So babe don't make me mean I want a hot place To go and show you things Gimme lace and whiskey Mamas home remedy Double indemnity Fills me with ecstasy La-aa-ace and whiskey I'll end up a broken old hobo With red and yellow eyes Swear' and drunk and dyin' But no ones surprised That's a long long way from today babe As far as I can see So shake off your shoes Go and get me my booze Lay your love and your laces on me Gimme lace and whiskey Mamas home remedy Double indemnity Fills me with ecstasy La-aa-ace and whiskey La-aa-ace and whiskey La-aa-ace and whiskey La-aa-ace and whiskey 3. ROAD RATS We work this band 'cause they make it rock, But we're the guys that make it roll. We move the drums and amps and junk. Road rats... We're a pack, And the road's our home. On the road half my young man's life. I spend a lot of time; Ain't got no bread to show for it. Road rats... All the cash spent on whites and wine. We're the men behind the man. We're the backbone muscle clan. We do a thousand one night stands. If the stars can make it, If the band can shake it, Well, if those guys can take it, We can, Yeah. We work this band 'cause they make it rock, But we're the guys that make it roll. We move the drums and amps and junk. Road rats... We're a pack, And the road's our home. Road rats... We're a pack, And the road's our home. Road rats... We're a pack, And the road's our home. Road rats... We're a pack, And the road's our home. We're the men behind the man. We're the backbone muscle clan. We do a thousand one night stands. If the stars can make it, If the band can shake it, Well, if those guys can take it, We can, Yeah. 4. DAMNED IF I DO I'm gonna sign my name To full confession. It seems the woman I loved last night Belongs to another man. They like to take you home; They like to purr and tease you. But I'm a passionate man, And I couldn't leave her alone. 'Cause you are damned if you do, Damned if you don't; Damned if you will, Damned if you won't. Sometimes they look so good, But don't you let'em deceive ya. 'Cause then you find out that they got Some kind of a venomous mind. And the thing that's worse Is that it all seems worth it. I'm still a passionate man, And she wouldn't leave me alone. If you think that being a stud is easy, Well, now don't ask me, boys; I wouldn't know. I'm a little slow. And you are damned if you do, And damned if you don't; You are damned if you will, And your damned if you won't. If you think that being a stud is easy, Well, now don't ask me, boys; I wouldn't know. I'm a little slow. Gonna sign my name To full confession. It seems the woman I loved last night Belongs to another man. They like to take you home; They like to purr and tease you. And I'm a passionate man, And I couldn't leave her alone. 'Cause you are damned if you do, Damned if you don't; Damned if you will, Damned if you won't. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't; Damned if you will, Damned if you won't. I'll be damned 5. YOU AND ME When I got home from work I wanna wrap myself around you I wanna take you and squeeze you 'Till the passion starts to rise. I wanna take you to heaven That would make my day complete But you and me ain't movie stars What we are is what we are We share a bed some lovin' and t.v. Yeah. That's enough for a workin' man What I am is what I am And I tell you babe Well that's enough for me. Sometimes when you're asleep and I'm just starin' at the ceiling I wanna reach out and touch you But you just go on dreamin'. If I could take you to heaven That would make my day complete But you and me ain't movie stars What we are is what we are And I tell you babe Well that's enough for me. You and me ain't no superstars What we are is what we are We share a bed some popcorn and t.v. Yeah. And that's enough for a workin' man What I am is what I am And I tell you babe Well that's enough for me. When I got home from work I wanna wrap myself around you I like to hold you and squeeze you 'Till the passion starts to rise. I wanna take you to heaven That would make my day complete ... 6. KING OF THE SILVER SCREEN By day I'm a workin' man, Layin' bricks or layin' pipe. I don't stand out in a crowd; Just look like one of the guys. Little do they know, When I'm alone in bed at night, I become the King of the Silver Screen. I stare at the ceiling there; I know where I belong. I two step with Fred Astaire or Fighting old King Kong. I can be any hero at all; Zorro or Don Juan. I know I'm the King of the Silver Screen. Hollywood movies keep flashin' across my mind. I could've been Valentino if I was born in another time. I might be solving a case or swinging from a tree. Share a joke with Crosby and Hope; we're such good friends, you see. Even dazzle the Academy with my versatility. 'Cause I'm the King of the Silver Screen. Hollywood movies keep flashin' across my mind. I could've been Errol Flynn If I was born in another time. I could've been a star. I could've been a star. I could've played that part. But Hollywood movies keep flashin' before my eyes. I could've been Greta Garbo If I was born in another time. I wake the very next day Go on back to work. I'm just a face in a crowd; Another average jerk. And all the guys on the building site look at me flirt. Because I'm the Queen of the Silver. Recitation... Yes, I'm the Queen of the Silver Screen. I admit it to all my fellow workers. I don't care any more. I'm tired of closets. I'm gonna eat my makeup for lunch today. Just stop hittin' me again. All right guys? I'm going to Hollywood to be a starlet. I know I'm 240 pounds and play center For the Detroit Lions. I don't care any more. I like makeup and dresses and Hollywood. I'll make somebody a great little wife. "Frankly, Scarlet, I don't give a damn." 7. UBANGI STOMP Well, I rocked over Italy and I rocked over Spain. I rocked in Memphis; It was all the same Till I rocked to Africa. I rolled off the ship. I seem them natives doin' an odd looking skip. I parted the weeds And I looked over the swamp, And I seen them cats doin' the Ubangi Stomp. Ubangi Stomp is a rock and roll. It beats anything that's ever been told. Ubangi Stomp, Ubangi style; When it kicks, It drives a cool cat wild. Well I looked up the chief; He invited me in. He said, "A heap big jam session's 'bout to begin." I grabbed up a tom and I picked up the beat. That crazy thing sent Shivers to my feet. I rocked and I rolled And I skipped with a smile. I did the Ubangi Stomp with a Ubangi style. Well, we rocked all night and part of the day. Had a good, rock-in' time With the chief's daughter Mae. I'm makin' good time and I'm gettin' in the know when the captain said, "Son, we've gotta go." I said, "That's all right. You go right ahead. I'm gonna Ubangi Stomp till I roll over dead." Ubangi Stomp is a rock and roll. It beats anything that's ever been told. Ubangi Stomp, Ubangi style; When it kicks, It drives a cool cat wild. Ubangi Stomp, thank you. 8. (NO MORE) LOVE AT YOUR CONVENIENCE Your childish game is over now. Lost your power over night some how. Better see it ain't gonna be like it used to be. No more love at your convenience. No more love at your command. No more love at your convenience. Lots of time late at night, I really needed you. I'm telling you tonight's the night. Close your mouth; Turn off the light. Pull me babe. Pull me down closer on you. No more love at your convenience. No more love at your command. No more love at your convenience. Lots of time late at night, I really needed you. I really needed you. I really needed you. No more love at your convenience. No more love at your command. No more love at your convenience. Quit your tears and dry your eyes. You know I hate to see you cry. Don't you see, Things gotta be what they got to. No more love at your convenience. No more love at your convenience. No more love at your convenience. No more love at Me. And oh, that music, I hate those lyrics. It stayed inside me so long. And I swear to you I never wrote that song. But pardon me, I'm not lookin' for sympathy, Not sympathy. I'm just thinking out loud. The melody, It goes nowhere pointlessly. Silence please. I been livin' in my own shell so long... The only place I ever feel at home. And oh, that music, I hate those lyrics. It stayed inside me so long. And I swear to you I never. 9. I NEVER WROTE THOSE SONGS My tape recorder It must be lyin' 'Cause this I just can't believe I hear a voice that's cryin' That's not me The wheel goes round I hear a sound It's comin' out all wrong And I swear to you I never wrote that song I been livin' in my own shell so long The only place I ever feel at home And oh, that music I hate those lyrics It stayed inside me so long And I swear to you I never wrote that song But pardon me I'm not lookin' for sympathy Not sympathy I'm just thinking out loud The melody It goes nowhere pointlessly Silence please I been livin' in my own shell so long The only place I ever feel at home And oh, that music I hate those lyrics It stayed inside me so long And I swear to you I never 10. MY GOD If I should find myself in blackest night, And fear is stabbin' me all over, A tiny prayer cracks the dark with light, And I here sounds behind my wall. Inside, a still, small voice, it calls and calls. Then like a thunder bolt, It falls and falls... My God! When life becomes more real than children's games, Or we've become too old to play them, We'll grow old gracefully, We'll hide our shame. But there's that voice behind the wall. And like my conscience, It is still and small. Each word is mercy, Protects us all... My God! "And like my conscience, it is still and small. Each word is mercy, protects us all..." I was a boy, When tempted, Fell sometimes, And fell so low, No one could see me, Save for the eyes of Him that sees my crime. When sheep, Like me, have drifted lost, All frightened children who are tempest tossed, down flies His wrath like an albatross... My God! Категория:Альбомы Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Рок